Different but Same
by MrFrankyG4
Summary: In another universe, Daniel Larusso is an accomplished black belt karate champion. When he moves to California , nothing is the same. Things are different.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first story on this website, and here is Different but Same! I'm a huge fan of this movie, and I wanted to write out a different take where Daniel had come in as a black belt student, and how it affects the events surrounding him. Check it out!

* * *

Chapter 1: "Making new friends and enemies"

The day had turned out great. He had met this girl Ali, who he was really interested in. They were hitting it off and then these guys in motorcycles came crashing the party. This one guy, who looked like he knew Al, I started having a pretty heated discussion with her. Daniel, not one to impose on something that didn't involve himself, chose to wait it out. That is until, this guy Johnny grabbed her radio and threw it so hard, it looked like he broke it.

 _Okay, this is going too far,_ thought Daniel, who finally decided to interfere as it looked like it was getting ugly, and no one else was stepping up to defuse the situation. He then walked up to the radio to pick it up .

"Don't touch it punk", said Johnny. At this point , he was livid. He just wanted to talk to Ali, for her to give him another chance, but she was not going to let him. And now some guy he's never met, who looks like is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. Daniel was just about to give the radio back to its rightful owner until he had snatched it up.

"You want it?", asked Johnny.

"Hey man just calm down, alright"? Replied Daniel in a placating tone. Johnny ignored the remark as he looked on at this stranger with a sneer. "You want it back"?

"Come on , just hand it ov-ugh!" Daniel had been cut off as Johnny unexpectedly pressed the radio onto his chest and shoved him to the ground.

Anger. Embarrassment. Payback. All these thoughts were swirling through Daniel's head. Here he was, trying to avoid a fight altogether, choosing to settle things with words, just like he was taught by his old sensei, Doi Makoto. But this guy was too hot-headed to reason with and he pushed it too far. Avoiding the instinct to run up and start wailing on Johnny, he remembered one of the first lessons his sensei had imparted onto him as he started to take deep breaths. _The best fighter is never angry._

With his sensei's voice in his head, Daniel finally stood up. Taking one last calming breath, he closed his eyes to block out the crowd surrounding him as he finally centered himself.

While he wasn't sure what the hell the guy in front him was doing, Johnny didn't show any confusion. Finally opening his eyes, Daniel glared straight at Johnny, who met his stare with a cocky smirk, but inwardly was still wondering what this kid was going to do.

As all this was going on, the crowd was divided. Most of Johnny's friends were laughing at the stranger in front of them, except for Bobby, who didn't enjoy the feeling of a beatdown about to happen. He would always defend his friends to the end, but he didn't go out of his way to bully people. Freddie's crew were looking at Daniel with anticipation in their eyes, wondering if his talk about knowing karate can be backed up. Ali's friends were busy trying to hold her back, not wanting Ali to get hurt. She was getting worried that her new acquaintance would get badly hurt. While she never enjoyed her ex's violent antics one bit, she knows that he's Cobra Kai's champion.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted and they soon began to look in disbelief as Daniel took up a fighting stance. His eyes never leaving Johnny and with his outstretched hand, he motioned for Johnny to bring it.

"Let's see what you got, prick".

"Hmph. No mercy man," replied Johnny as he got into his own stance.

* * *

The first chapter, done. I didn't want to start from the beginning of the movie, because this is really where things would start to deviate from canon. The next chapter is Daniel vs Johnny! Tell me what you think with your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daniel vs Johnny

Still underestimating his opponent, Johnny cockily threw a jab at his nose, but Daniel responded by sidestepping it, making contact with his jaw with a jab punch, and followed up with a front kick, sending Johnny to the floor.

"Okay man, now we're even", snarled Daniel. He didn't want to solve this with a fight, but he couldn't help but feel satisfied at seeing this asshole down.

Johnny immediately shot up with a dark look. "Oh, now you're gonna pay." Finally taking his opponent seriously, he charged forward.

What followed afterward was an intense stalemate. Punches were blocked, kicks were dodged, each opponent trying to get the upper hand. Johnny feigned a jab that Daniel fell for, and landed a hard kick to his ribs. Doubled over, Daniel slightly struggled to stand upright. Seeing an opening, Johnny attempted to press on to his advantage with a haymaker. Seeing his opening, Daniel grabbed the flying arm, and landed a hit on his eye, then used that arm to flip him over his shoulder, giving him time to catch his breath. After a few seconds, Johnny got up clutching his eye in pain but was angrier than ever. It was only a matter of time before they charged at each other again.

* * *

The crowd was divided. Freddie and his friends were cheering Daniel on, having already been informed by Daniel himself that he was experienced in karate helped ease whatever worries they might've had before.

Ali was initially shocked at first. She didn't want to but had assumed that Johnny would have gotten Daniel seriously hurt, but never expected him to put up a fight against him, but now she just wanted him to come out ok.

The Cobra Kai gang went from laughing to worried. Their unofficial ringleader was struggling against this new guy and they were desperately waiting for Johnny to win this.

"This has to stop already", said Bobby.

* * *

Johnny blocks kick from Daniel and shoves him away. Before he can follow up on his attack, he was restrained by Bobby. He then noticed a couple of other of his friends hold back Daniel.

"GET OFF OF ME MAN"! , shouted an irate Johnny.

"Come on Johnny that's enough! Just let it go!" , Bobby retorted. It took a couple of other guys to hold him back, but eventually, he conceded.

"Alright FINE! Grab your bikes guys we're out of here!", Johnny finally said. With that said, the Cobras finally walked towards their motorcycles and rode away.

The only Cobra left on the scene, Johnny pointed to Daniel. "This isn't over man. Next time I see you, you're dead meat"!

Daniel had simply sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, whatever".

After Johnny left rode away giving his warning, some guys ran to Daniel. was the first one to say something. "Dude, what the hell! That was awesome!".

Someone else said, "I didn't expect to see a damn fight tonight".

Seeing the guys crowd an injured and tired Daniel, Freddie then took over the situation. "Okay guys, let's give him some room". Daniel had nodded his head towards him in gratitude, and sat down on a nearby beach chair.

* * *

He then found himself pondering everything that happened these last few minutes. The fight with Johnny had left him with a couple of bruises and sore ribs. He hadn't had a fight like that since the last tournament he competed in while still living in Jersey. After the adrenaline had left him, that's when he felt the pain. All he needed right now was to just sleep it off. Before he could think anymore, he was interrupted by someone.

"You feeling alright?", asked a worried Ali. She then grabbed another chair and pulled it to his.

"Heh, well I've felt better but I'll live", joked Daniel.

Ali then smiled. "Sorry that you got involved in that mess.. but thanks for sticking up for me".

"Oh sure no problem, I'm just sorry about your radio there."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you though...you told me you did karate, but I didn't expect you to be that good!"

Daniel made a fake pout. "That hurts, hehe.. well I don't like to brag much but I did win a couple of tournaments back where I lived so I have been training for a while ".

Nodding in comprehension, Ali then slyly smiled. "So! May I have the name of my savior"?

Daniel inwardly blushed but smoothly replied. "Well, of course..it's Daniel."

Ali then offered her hand. "How do you do Daniel? I'm Ali. With an 'i'."

Daniel and Ali talked some more until it has been time to go, as it was still the night before school starts. Everybody had said their goodbyes, and Daniel hitched a ride in Freddie's car. After getting home, Daniel quietly maneuvered his way through his home, so as to not disturb his mom. When he finally got to his room the adrenaline left his body and was soon overcome with exhaustion and pain from the injuries he sustained. It didn't take him long to drift off, his last thought of wondering what other surprises he may encounter in this new place.

* * *

I did my best with visualizing the fight. I'd love to hear your ideas/constructive criticism. Post your thoughts in your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fallout

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Just overcame a lethal dose of procrastination and direction for the story but, now I'm back. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The summer was officially over. It was the start of a new school year, which to some people meant a chance to start over. One such person was Johnny Lawrence. But right now, all he could think of was one thing: hurting and humiliating the new kid, Daniel Larusso.

Johnny and his friends were in the school parking lot on their bikes. He was in deep thought, while the rest of Cobra Kai had been talking amongst themselves. He thought about what happened the night before.

* * *

 _The night before_

 _It was a long drive back. Few had dared to speak, and the rest were too in shock. Johnny had fought the urge to turn his bike around to continue the fight. Then he had finally gotten home. He parked his bike on the side of the house, which is when he felt all his adrenaline leave him. His bruised jaw and ribs had suddenly become noticeable. When he turned around to walk towards the front door, he noticed a couple of strangers walk out the door stumbling out towards their car. Inwardly, he groaned. Instantly surmising it was another house party, he figured that by now his parents were still up._

 _ **Well, this is great, he thought. Another party just to show off his fancy shit.**_ _**Bet that scumbag's just overcompensating ..**_

 _He then opened the door , walking towards his room while holding his chin the other hand clutching at his side. He almost made it until his mom noticed him._

" _Johnny! How are you sweetie?", asked Laura._

" _Fine mom I'm just tired, replied Johnny, who made sure not to turn to look at her._

 _Her mother intuition kicking in,_ _Laura noticed something was off with her son. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Johnny then snapped in annoyance._ " _No! I just need some sleep right now, ok?!"._

 _Undeterred, Laura walked up to him and with one hand , gently moved her son's head to face her. She then noticed his eye._

" _Oh my god Johnny, was this during practice?" Knowing her son was a black belt , she could figured this was related to that. But she hadn't noticed an injury like this in a while._

" _Uh yeah, I just got distracted and caught an elbow, it's nothing". Laura accepted the explanation , but was still worried for her son inside._

" _Heh heh heh"_

 _Laura and Johnny turned their heads towards the laugh. It was Sid Weinberg, Laura's husband and Johnny's stepdad. Dressed in a party suit, he was leaning on the wall with a drink in his hand, eavesdropping._

" _Well.._ _I guess the king of karate isn't as tough as he thinks hehehe", said Sid. This remark had Johnny clenching his other fist._

 _Noticing his anger, Laura diffused the situation before it got ugly._ " _Sid just go to bed already, it's been a long night!"_

 _Having no strength to argue , he just shrugged and fumbled his way into their room. Following suit, Laura then parted ways with Johnny, and he walked into his own room. He sat down onto the corner of his bed, finally alone to ponder his thoughts._

 _Never had he expected the day to go like this. Originally he envisioned himself talking Ali into giving him another chance, but she was too stubborn to even listen. Then some guy comes out of nowhere in between them, and they fought. While he hates the guy, he had to admit something : he had skills. But this thought was furiously stomped down with his intent for revenge._

* * *

Before he could think anymore, he was interrupted by his voice of reason.

"Hey Johnny, you alright man?", asked Bobby, who voiced the thoughts of the rest of the posse who began to worry about their friend.

"Yeah. Let's just get to class." The Cobra Kai gang then each went their separate ways as the day started.

* * *

So yeah there it is. Nothing much happened here, as I just wanted to delve a little into Johnny to give him some insight. Next chapter, we go back to Daniel and how his stalemate had affected him. I didn't write him and his mom having breakfast as Daniel doesn't have a black eye. He just got some food and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day had been going off on a pretty good start for Daniel so far. Most of his classes had some of his new friends he made on the beach, and his teachers seemed okay. But here he was in history class, without any familiar faces there, he was suffering from his teacher's monotone voice churning out the last minute of his speech, therefore causing his mind to drift away.

Daniel then began to ponder what might become of his new life in Cali. Back in Jersey, he couldn't ask for anything more. A comfortable home, his circle of best friends, the reputation of being a local karate champion and his girlfriend, Judy. Once he found out he mad to move, they both thought it best that they break up. His life was uprooted so his mom could take a new job opportunity. Although he tried to push this feeling down, he just couldn't help but feel a little resentment.

'Why couldn't she just ask me how I felt about it?

Not wanting to dwell on the past, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and he forces himself to look towards the future. Except for the altercation he had the night before, he had hoped for this place.

Daniel inwardly grumbled. 'God I hope I didn't speak too soon'.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the bell.

He picked up his paper to see what class was he supposed to go to next. The next one read "Gym Class". 'Geez finally! ' Daniel then grabbed his bag and jogged the door.

* * *

After finding his way to the locker room, Daniel changes into his workout clothes, consisting of a gray long sleeve and blue sweats. Stepping outside he makes his way to the soccer field. He picked up a nearby ball and attempted to perform an old trick with it.

The keyword was 'attempt'.

After embarrassing himself, Daniel sat down to catch his breath. 'Christ, I hadn't done that in a while'.

"LARUSSO!" Daniel turned his head to the group shouting his name, and then he stood up when he saw his new friends.

"Yo, how you doing guys?" , Daniel grinned being surrounded by the group.

"Ey, karate kid!", shouted Freddie, who then threw an arm over Daniel's shoulder. "How you liking West Valley"?

Daniel chuckled. "Not bad actually".

Another guy from the group, Jason, then spoke up: " Dude, you know who fought you last night?"

Daniel had raised an eyebrow in confusion. "That blonde prick? What about him?"

"Ok. His name's Johnny Lawrence. Pretty much the karate king of the Valley. He goes here man", explained Jason.

That made Daniel stop in his tracks. "Whoa.. are you serious"?

Adjusting his glasses, Jason nodded. "Hell yeah man! He never even lost a single point in last year's tournament. And you pretty much kicked his ass, so I'd be careful!"

"Heh, all I did was defend myself. I'm not looking for any trouble," explained Daniel.

"Speak of the devil." Freddie tapped Daniel's shoulder and pointed towards a line of students in front of a net, and in the middle was Johnny and his friend Bobby.

Not expecting to see him again so soon, Daniel sighed in resignation and gave a small shrug. "Oh well, what can you do"?

Freddie let out a laugh. "That's the spirit! So we're all heading over to the basketball courts to try out for the team. Wanna join us"?

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll just try my luck out here". With that, the group had left for tryouts, leaving him to his own devices.

Unbeknownst to Daniel, there were a few Cobra Kai students standing a few feet behind him. Being wrapped up in the conversation with his new pals he couldn't notice them, much less hear what they were planning to do..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

( _20 minutes before_ _)_

 _The Cobras were still changing in the locker room as Johnny had been the first to step out into the field. He was leaning on a nearby basketball hoop , still brewing about what had happened the night before. Never did he expect to be confronted and to struggle that much in a fight. It was a damning blow to his ego, and it was consuming his thoughts. A fact not lost by his friends._

 _Bobby had been the first to approach him. "Feeling alright Johnny?"_

" _What do you think?!" snapped Johnny._

 _Bobby held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Relax, I was just asking.."_

 _Realizing his temper flew up towards the wrong person, Johnny took a deep calming breath. "Sorry Bob. I-I just keep thinking about yesterday..."_

 _Bobby nodded in understanding. "Look, I get it dude..but I just don't see the point in obsessing over it."_

 _Johnny scoffed. "Yeah real for you to say man, we fought but I didn't beat him! "_

 _Bobby knew Johnny well enough to try not to talk him out of something he sets his mind on. He sighed in resignation. "Alright fine...I'll go warm up near the bleachers then, see you in a bit."_

 _In Johnny's mind, all he was thinking about was getting even with a prick called Daniel. Whether the next time they fought would take place in a ring or in the streets, he was going to get even._

 _While thinking such thoughts, he didn't even notice his other friend, Dutch. Much less the plan forming in his head._

* * *

Present

The soccer tryouts were currently underway in a classic shirts vs skins game. Daniel who had finally gotten possession of the ball was in the middle of trying to kick a goal in the net. He passes through one defender and proceeds to fake out another. Suddenly, just person came in between Daniel and the goal: Dutch. Concentrated, Daniel is still kicking the ball forward, Dutch commits to block.

"Hey Danielle!" Dutch mocks.

Feeling his frustration rising, Daniel chooses to ignore him. He then moves right and is close to making a successful shot when Dutch purposely falls and trips Daniel's leg from behind, making Daniel fall heavily on his knee.

' _What the hell?!'_ Daniel thought. Taking a good look at his assailant, he remembered that he saw him the night before. He was one of Johnny's friends who looked all too eager when they fought, and he realized that's exactly what he was looking for right now! To provoke him and get him in trouble!

 **WHISTLE BLOW.** Coaches and players come running closer to the scene.

The coach started walking towards them. "What's going on here?!" the coach yelled.

Thinking quickly, Daniel decides not to give in to the blatant provocation, and holds his hands up in a mock surrender. "Wait coach listen, I didn't do anything. He just attacked and tripped me down while I was just trying to get a goal, he started it."

"It's true Ted, ol' Dutch here pulled a dirty one again," the assistant coach agreed.

With the endorsement of his co-worker, the head coach nodded in acceptance.

"You're out of here, Dutch!" shouted the coach as he pointed to the direction of the lockers.

"Goddamn it!" whispered Dutch. His whole plan had been ruined. Expecting the new kid to start fighting , he didn't think he'd talk his way out.

Reluctantly, he let it go. But as he was walking out he turned around and gave Daniel a real dirty look. Daniel merely met his eyes with a defiant look and a slight smirk.

The Cobras were furious at the turn of events, and they ran and followed Dutch out the field. Johnny in particular , who had been watching this series of events unfold, was furious and had a few words to say to the one who started this.

* * *

The Cobras had grouped together in the locker room. They had begun to argue amongst themselves regarding Dutch's missed plan to get Daniel in trouble, which ended up backfiring embarrassingly. Johnny then came into the room.

"What was that?!" Johnny hissed at Dutch.

Dutch snickered. "Hehe, I just wanted to see how good the punk really was."

"Yeah, how'd that go?" Johnny sarcastically replied before getting serious again. "Listen, this is my fight , I'm the one who's gonna deal with him and I don't need any help."

"Aww.. you're saying I can't have my fun too?" Dutch mocked. Johnny shot him an annoyed glare. "I'm not joking man, this shit is personal!" Dutch then shrugged and took a swig of water from his bottle. Tommy merely sighed in acceptance.

"Johnny relax, I get it ," Bobby stated in all honesty. It all sounded more fair to him. He was never up for ganging up on a single person, preferring the circumstances to be fairer.

"Just know we got your back man ," Jimmy chimed in. "Cobra Kai for life!" Everyone else besides Johnny began chanting their own mantra.

Johnny's frustration turned into laughter. "Alright alright I got it, thanks guys. I swear, next time that prick's not gonna know what hit him!" After they all cheered at the proclamation, that soon became the end of it as soon as the rest of the class went inside to change.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

"And then he was just standing there looking like a idiot after the coach made him leave!" said Daniel recalling the soccer tryout incident between him and Dutch to Freddy, who had been driving them both back to the complex in his car after school ended.

"No way!" replied Freddy as he struggled to contain his laughter while driving. "Damn I really wish I had stuck around. You don't really get to see that happen much with those guys, they don't get embarrassed like that."

Daniel chuckled. "Well, there's always a first." Freddy conceded at that as he pulled up to their building. Daniel then proceeded to get out the car. "Hey thanks for the ride again man, I appreciate it".

"No biggie, I'll catch you tomorrow. " He then sarcastically rolled his eyes. "I gotta go start my shift soon at Burger Joint." With that, Freddie drove away.

Daniel then made his way to his apartment. After settling everything down, he began to process what had happened today. Not only did it happen again yesterday, but he gotten into another incident with another Cobra Kai! He had been warned about messing with them, and it wasn't in his nature to do so. However, it's a whole other thing when they mess with him! Daniel wasn't a born pacifist by any means. If this kept happening, he'd have to take a more proactive approach to get them to back off.

All these thoughts began to frustrate and overwhelm him, until he found the perfect solution!

He then began to move around the furniture in his room. It was finally time to get into one of his favorite pasttimes: Karate Training! He excitedly changed into his old gi. It was finally time to get some practice in so as to stay in fighting shape and to help clear his thoughts, which he desperately needed to do.

Daniel decided to run some basic form drills to get the blood flowing. He took a deep calming breath and spread his legs into his stance, his bare feet settling on the carpet floor. He then performed a crisp jab with his right arm then brought it back to his side. He repeated that movement with both arms a few times, then would go back to his stance and a deep exhale. Then with a quick hip twist followed a perfectly executed sharp front kick. This was a basic form practice, something he had seen done plenty of times by his former master, and by extension, himself. The moves may have seemed complex, but he executed them with relative ease.

' _Heh , still got it!,'_ thought Daniel. Already, he was already feeling clearer and satisfied that he got to find some time in the day to train. He was soon getting lost in the movement, when he heard a knock on the door!

He almost forgot..

The figure then spoke in a kind tone, complemented with a heavy Japanese accent. "Fix faucet," said the figure.

"Oh yeah come in ,Mr. Miyagi!"

* * *

Finally Mr. Miyagi comes in!

Sorry for the huge delay guys. Y'know this road of life thing can be stressful at times and unpredictable. I will do my best to get the next chapter out MUCH sooner. Hope you guys are still here hehe

So tell me what you guys think , leave a comment and let me know how I did. Stay safe guys!


End file.
